Various equipments and techniques are known for establishing azimuth or other position data for gun or missile batteries. One such technique employs surveying techniques using transits or their equivalents. This technique is slow, requires at least two men to perform, and requires quite a bit of skill on the part of these men. The current most rapid technique employs a highly accurate electronic navigator mounted on a vehicle such as a jeep. The navigator provides an optical output such that some optical reference on the gun or missile can be checked for alignment by using a theodolite or its equivalent. Although more rapid than surveying alone, this method is still slow and requires a skilled operator. One such known system is the PADS (Position & Azimuth Determining System) made by the Guidance and Control Systems Division of Litton Industries. A description of PADS is in Final Report E TL-CR-73-6 of June 1973, by S. R. Ellms. This report is available at the Defense Documentation Center, Cameron Station, Virginia. The instant invention is able to directly determine azimuth or position of the gun or missile relative to the navigator, is very rapid, and requires only one semiskilled operator.